Leave Out all the Rest
by Nepeace
Summary: Jenny Shepard feelings towards a situation with one of her officers.


**Here is my entry for the seventh Skills Workshop Challenge. If you are interested in my other entries you can go urlnfacommunity./index.cgi?boardskillsworkshop here/url. **

**Leave out all the rest ( Regret – Jenny Shepard )**

**Author:** Nepeace  
**Skills Challenge: **_Write a short fic focusing on one characters emotions. Could be either anger, romance, curiousity etc! Aim here to be realistic and to really make the reader feel as if they are in the characters head. _Regret – Jenny Shepard_  
_**Word Count:** 679 words  
**Events: **None – no spoilers and no warnings

**Authors notes:** This is a scene, nothing more nothing less. A NFA skills workshop entry.

Jen had heard what had happened, she was the Director of NCIS. Of course she would hear these things as soon as they happened. A tear threatening to fall blinded her eyes as she gazed over the Navy Yard awaiting the teams return. The second she noticed the arrival of the NCIS van and sedan in the parking lot she turned away from the window. She sighed, her arms still crossed over her chest. She breathed in deeply and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was not giving up, not yet.

"Special Agent Gibss, what happened to Officer David?" NCIS Director Jen Shepard – she already knew what had happened but she wanted to get the confirmation from Gibbs - asked as she came down the last flight of stairs towards Gibbs and his remaining team members.

Gibbs looked up at her as she remained standing on the last step of the stairs. Jen diverted her attention from Gibbs to Tony and McGee who where standing behind him. Pained expressions edged on their faces mixed with concern. He knew what she was doing, she called Ziva 'Officer David' she was distancing herself from her friend, after all Jen Shepard and Ziva David shared a past together, they worked on a anti terrorism task force in East Europe and Egypt.

No one said a word, they all waited till Gibbs started to talk. "We where working the crime scene, I told Ziva that I wanted her to take the perimeter. I was inside questioning an eye witness, Tony was drawing up the crime scene and McGee was taking pictures." Gibbs stopped for a second, he wanted to get the details out right. "All of the sudden there was a lot of shouting and shooting outside. But by the time we got outside we could only see a van speed off. McGee tried to take a picture so we might have a number plate to run. But if they are smart they probably ditched the van by now." He turned back to his team members; "McGee, get a BOLO out. DiNozzo, start calling in favors maybe there is someone who knows more about this." He barked out commands to his team members. Normally she would have made a comment if she heard him bark to them like that but right now she figured that it was what they needed. Both of the men scrambled to their computers and started working on them.

"Special Agent Gibbs..." Jen started to say something, but she knew that it was futile. She knew that if she told Gibbs that it was bureaus policy to let another team investigate this that he wouldn't listen to it anyway. And besides that Gibbs had the best team, and if there was someone she would trust to find Ziva back it was Gibbs and his team. "Bring her back …" She added defeated, she prayed that they would find Ziva in time. She gave the order knowing that if there was anyone who could bring her back it was most likely Special Agent Gibbs. He was one of the few persons who was able to keep his own feelings out of his job until he was done.

As the Director of NCIS she had to be objective if something happened to one of her officers. She was the one that had to make the tough choices. And relating to the person who was in danger prevented her from being objective and if something went wrong it would haunt her for the rest of her life. She made her way back to her office, she laughed bitterly as if this was not going to haunt her for the rest of her life she thought to herself. She opened her desk drawer and took out her gun. Her hand graced the bottle of liquor. That she kept there for moments when cases like this one where closed. She hoped that when this case closed she would be drinking to celebrate and not to forget the horrible details that plagued her minds eye.


End file.
